


My Sweetest Dreams Are of You

by moor



Category: Naruto
Genre: Longing, Multi, Naruto-verse, PWP, Shisui is Hokage, Threesome - F/M/M, happy endings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-07-31 11:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20114695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: ItaSakuShi. Naruto-verse. PWP. "My sweetest dreams are of you." Shisui as Hokage. Itachi as his personal ANBU guard.





	1. Reconciliation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fallinginlovebythemilligram](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=fallinginlovebythemilligram).

The sun hadn’t yet risen when Shisui struggled to maintain his grip on the last wisps of his dream.

“Again,” he murmured to himself as the emotions drifted through his fingers.

Shisui’s hand fell over his eyes for a moment as he gathered himself, his sigh loosening the tension that gripped his chest. He couldn’t remember the details of this particular dream, only that it had been visiting his nights on and off over the last several months. No, years. Rubbing his eyes, he stretched and sat up, glancing around his shadowed bedroom.

His favourite brace of kunai, freshly polished the evening before, sat atop his weaponry bureau, pre-dawn light filtered through the slats in the bamboo blinds, and his crimson-flamed robes hung across their custom-made rack. His hat hung off a string, a little to the side.

Even several years into his leadership, he forgot sometimes where he was, who he was, just for a second, until he lay his eyes on his robe.

It was five in the morning, and it was time for the Rokudaime Hokage to start his day.

* * *

In full ANBU gear and mask, Itachi waited at attention for Shisui to leave his bedroom in the official Hokage residence. Shisui, Itachi’s best friend and cousin, had slept late again that morning, and Itachi nodded as Shisui waved him from his post.

“You can relax while we’re here,” said Shisui, heading to the kitchen where Itachi had already started Shisui’s breakfast.

Shisui pouted. “I told you we could eat here together.”

Itachi pretended to ignore Shisui’s complaint.

“You can be on duty and eat breakfast at the same time,” said Shisui, pulling the milk from the fridge to pour in his tea. “If I can, you can.”

Behind his mask, Itachi let himself smile a bit. “Duty first.”

Shisui shook his head. “I miss my cousin. Have you seen him?”

Itachi poured tea for Shisui, who added his milk before returning the jug to the fridge. 

“He used to idolize me, I taught him all kinds of fun things. Now it’s like he’s a ghost in my life.”

“Would you like Western breakfast or Japanese breakfast?” said Itachi, again pretending to ignore Shisui’s prodding.

“Half and half,” said Shisui, leaning against his counter with his tea. Itachi had half-raised the blinds, allowing him to look out over his village. “It looks like bad weather is coming.”

“Rain will be good for the crops.”

Shisui’s lips quirked up.

“You see the good in every inconvenience.”

“I see the potential for improvement.”

“Then what ‘potentials for improvement’ are on the docket for the morning?”

Itachi set out a bowl of rice fresh from the rice cooker for Shisui, adding some preserved vegetables and rice seasoning on top. In a separate bowl he added scrambled eggs and a slice of bacon.

“Paperwork from six thirty to eight, meeting agenda review from eight to eight fifteen, meeting from eight thirty to nine forty five, tour of the new rehabilitation ward at the hospital from ten to twelve, paperwork from twelve fifteen to two, lunch from two to two thirty,” recited Itachi from memory. He set the bowls down in front of Shisui, adding a napkin and chopsticks from a drawer concealed on the island-style counter.

Upon hearing part of the agenda, Shisui’s keen ears had twitched. Itachi was grateful for the mask that hid his expression. He was, for the most part, quite in control of his emotions, however he recognized the spark in Shisui’s eyes upon mentioning part of the day’s agenda.

“Ten to twelve?” asked Shisui.

Itachi pushed Shisui’s food closer to him.

“Hn.”

“It was extended?”

“Hn.”

Shisui looked up at Itachi, a small smirk playing at his expressive lips.

The smirk froze a half-beat later.

“Shit.”

“Hn.”

They swallowed.

* * *

The new ward was a work of functional, pristine art. Every need had been anticipated, every type of scenario planned, every member of staff expertly trained by the hospital director herself.

The hospital director who now smiled at Shisui with all her teeth bared.

“Hokage-sama,” Sakura greeted Shisui, her arms crossed in front of her as she widened her stance to block his path. “Thank you for your patronage.”

“You have done a commendable job, Doctor Haruno,” said Shisui genuinely, Itachi just behind him. “As you know, we’re on a tight schedule and must be—”

“Meeting me in my office, immediately, I know. I came to escort, I mean meet you myself. Let’s walk, shall we.”

There was no question in her voice.

Shisui didn’t even try to get Itachi to intervene. Some things were a force of nature, and Haruno Sakura was one of the greatest.

One of the very brightest, Shisui thought to himself, following the clack of Sakura’s heels.

Like a burning sun whose warmth he could bask in but never touch. Itachi’s support at his back provided some comfort, and equilibrium, to Shisui as the door to Sakura’s personal office closed behind them.

The lock clicked meaningfully.

“Hokage-sama,” began Sakura pleasantly.

“Ah?”

Sakura’s warmth chilled. “Why have you missed your last three physicals?”

“Three already? I had no idea. They must not have made it onto my schedule. I’ll have someone at the Tower get in touch to book one at our earliest convenience—,” Shisui said, eyeing the window.

He could make it, it would take less than a blink of—

“If you think I don’t recognize your body-flicker hand-signs, you reached a fresh level of stupid,” said Sakura, levelling her gaze on him. “We used to be on the same ANBU team. I know when you’re being evasive.”

Shisui’s fingers paused, caught.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at Shisui, her brow furrowed.

Reaching a hand to touch her palm to his forehead, her voice softened. “You’re flushed.” Without waiting for his answer, she gently sent a cooling wave of chakra through his body, immediately seeking out any inflammation or sign of internal damage. “How is your Sharingan? Any headaches or unusual sensitivity to light recently? How is your focus? Your emotions? How do you feel?”

His shoulders relaxing minutely, Shisui forced a small smile to his lips. “Everything is fine, which is why I haven’t come by. There’s been no need. ANBU would have called for you immediately if there was.”

“Not necessarily when that ANBU is your closest, best friend,” replied Sakura evenly. She didn’t glance at Itachi so much as she flared her battle chi in warning. “Who shoulders the mantle of Clan affairs and knows how to hide things far too well.”

“As ninja, I’d like to point out that that’s at the top of our job description.”

Sakura stared at Shisui for a moment before snorting.

Shisui’s smile widened.

“I really am fine.”

“Then why aren’t you sleeping well?”   
Shisui spun to the side to glare at Itachi, who stood motionless.

“You have bags under your eyes,” said Sakura dryly. “And your steps are slow.”

“Maybe I just missed my morning tea.”

“Itachi makes your morning tea,” said Sakura, adjusting the flow of chakra into Shisui’s body. “Sit.”

Shisui sat reluctantly on the extended examination table. Itachi collected his hokage robes to hang on the back of Sakura’s office door.

“Is it Clan affairs again?” asked Sakura more conversationally. She shifted her hands from Shisui’s forehead. With deft professionalism she undid several buttons from his shirt to loosen it. Then she stood behind him and massaged his shoulders to help relax him. Her chakra flowed into him once more, particularly around the back of his neck where he was most tense.

“Sort of. Nothing bad. Just… stuff.”

From behind Shisui, Sakura glance over at Itachi.

“The room’s sealed,” said Sakura, answering the question Itachi wouldn’t ask.

Sakura’s fingers continued massaging Shisui’s neck for a minute or two as he thought over the stressors in his life.

“The Clan want me to settle down.”

“You’re kind of busy at the moment running the Village.”

“It’s more complicated than that.”

Sakura kneaded part of Shisui’s scalp, waiting for his answer. After a few minutes she looked up at Itachi and held his gaze.

“Tell her,” said Itachi, not unkindly.

“Traitor,” muttered Shisui without heat.

“What? Is there something wrong? You always fended the Clan off in the past.”

“Well, things changed,” said Shisui, feeling heat creep up the back of his neck. He wondered if Sakura could feel him warming under her fingers.

Whether she could feel the heat or not, Sakura could definitely feel the bunch and shift of Shisui’s strong shoulders as he tensed.

“What changed?”

“I’m not… opposed to it.”

“That’s good. Are you looking to make a political alliance with another Village? Or to solidify a strategic position within the Village?” asked Sakura, redoubling her efforts to relax Shisui.

To her surprise, Shisui’s shoulders slumped as he leaned forward. He shook his head.

“That’s just it. I don’t want it to be a political or strategic alliance. Or any alliance,” he said, frustration leaking into his tone. “I want…” He sighed.

The room was silent a moment as Sakura considered what Shisui, her former ANBU teammate, would have wanted. He had always been the charismatic, personable one. And deadly efficient. A prodigy in his own right, yet one of the most outgoing Uchiha she had ever met. It was what had landed him his current position, after all. What she also remembered about Shisui were his ideals, however, and his lust for life, his integrity, and his genuine appreciation for those around him. He was a romantic.

“You want to fall in love,” said Sakura quietly. Her fingers paused in their ministrations.

“Thank you for making me sound like a teenage girl.”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, other than how you just phrased it,” chided Sakura. “And… you aren’t alone in that desire, you know. Making connections, especially considering our roles, makes genuine relationship building very difficult.”

From across the office, Itachi straightened, staring at Sakura.

“If you put the word out…” Sakura’s voice trailed off.

“Everyone will be throwing their daughters at me, no matter how old or young they are. It’s bad enough as it is. It’ll be god awful if I actually state I’m looking,” said Shisui, rubbing his hands over his face. “Itachi remembers what it was like, before I became Hokage.”

To their mutual surprise, Itachi snorted behind his mask.

Sakura’s eyebrow lifted at Itachi, and he hid a smile.

“I remember when all the kunoichi used to look forward to the two of you showing up for formal occasions, yes,” she said, hiding her smirk unsuccessfully. “Some of us still do,” admitted Sakura, winking at Itachi from behind Shisui.

“Some things were much easier before I became Hokage,” said Shisui quietly. “At least then I could ask someone to dinner without it affecting the Village political climate.”

“You can still do that, Shisui. You just need to find the right person,” said Sakura.

“That person already very much knows I’m lonely, but she’s tied to someone very close to me and I am not pulling rank on either of them,” said Shisui, looking up at Itachi.

Sakura’s hands stilled as Itachi held his cousin’s eyes.

“That’s why you’ve been avoiding your physical?” asked Sakura softly. “You’re avoiding me?”

Shisui kept his eyes on Itachi a moment longer before lowering his head.

“I knew you two were interested in each other when we were teammates,” said Shisui. “I didn’t want to interfere.”

“Shisui,” began Sakura, ignoring decorum. She brought her arms around him from behind, but he pulled away. 

With nimble fingers, Shisui buttoned his shirt, his shoulders straight.

“I know when Itachi arrives from your place instead of from the Clanstead,” said Shisui. “His spare uniform smells like your home.”

“I’m surprised you remember,” said Sakura gently. She withdrew her arms from Shisui entirely.

Shisui’s smile was rueful. “I could never forget.”  _ You’re in my dreams. _

“I don’t judge either of you. I wish you both every happiness,” said Shisui genuinely. “But it does...”

Sakura held her breath as Shisui stood, shaking out his limbs before accepting his official robes from Itachi.

“Does what?” asked Sakura.

Shisui faced Sakura and smiled at her a little sadly.

“It makes me realize I’m lonely.”

* * *

That night, Itachi and Sakura lay awake in Sakura’s bed, skin to skin, arms wrapped around each other.

“I knew, but I tried not to think about it,” said Sakura, resting her head against Itachi’s chest. She listened to his steady heartbeat.

Stroking her hair, Itachi let out a slow breath.

“He’s been having nightmares?”

“Not nightmares. More like… being haunted by something in his sleep.”

“Has he told you about them?”

Itachi evaded Sakura’s questions a moment, considering how much to relay from what he knew from long-held confidences.

“Itachi?”

“For all his congeniality, Shisui is a private man,” said Itachi, threading his fingers in Sakura’s hair.  
  
“He’s hurting.”  
  
“He’s a grown man, Sakura. We’re all adults. We hurt. We endure. We move on.”

“It’s been four years.”  
  
“Ah.”

Sakura waited a moment, her brows furrowing.

“You know what he’s dreaming. You know what’s haunting him.”

Itachi sighed.

“It’s us, isn’t it.”

Itachi closed his eyes and let out another long, slow breath.

“Why is this such an issue?”

Sakura’s words dried up in her mouth.

Itachi’s stroking ceased. He looked down at Sakura’s expression, but she avoided his gaze.

For the first time in their relationship, Itachi felt uneasiness snake through him, coiling deeper the longer the silence stretched.

“Sakura,” he said softly. “You can tell me.”

“It doesn’t matter,” she said, still not meeting his eyes.

“I’m not stupid, Sakura. I know something happened between you and Shisui.”

Against Itachi’s chest, Sakura’s jaw clenched. Her swallow was audible.

“It was a long time ago.”

“Hn,” he agreed. “I know.”

“Did he tell you?”

Not exactly. But Itachi had known when Shisui had fallen in love. Had seen the softness in his near-brother’s face when he spoke about certain interests. Had sensed the anxiety, pride and renewed confidence in Shisui when he’d gone out one evening and not returned until the next morning, his hair messy from a shower, his clothes smelling just a bit like another’s home.

Itachi hadn’t understood whose home until much later, though. In the back of his mind, perhaps a part of him had known but hadn’t wanted to make the connection, to complete the association.

In the circle of his arms as they lay in bed, Sakura swallowed again and spoke up.

“I didn’t know at the time he was serious. He was Shisui, he was always a bit of a goof. And he never asked for anything specific.”

Sakura mumbled something to herself, before quietly adding, “He’s like you in that he would almost never ask for anything for himself.”

Almost.

Almost?

Itachi’s brow furrowed.

“What did he say, exactly?” asked Itachi.

“It was years ago. I barely remember.”

But Itachi waited, giving Sakura the time she needed. He stroked her hair again as she planned her reply

Sakura’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“Mind if I stay.”  
  
Itachi’s hands froze mid-stroke.

“He said, ‘Mind if I stay?’, that night,” repeated Sakura softly. “And he did. I thought he meant the night. When he got up and left the next morning, I thought that was it. He never mentioned it again.”

Inside him, deep down, Itachi’s heart sank.

“I thought, after, that I sometimes caught him looking at me, but he never said anything. And when you and I started seeing each other, he was knee-deep in his training to succeed Tsunade,” said Sakura. “The two of you remained together, but he and I drifted.”

All the little clues came together. Itachi closed his eyes in understanding.

“I don’t know what to do,” admitted Sakura. “Helping him find someone else would be treading in his private life, and I’ve tried to remove myself from that as much as possible.”

“It’s okay,” said Itachi, his heart and shoulders weighing heavier than they had earlier in the day.

“It’s not, though.”

“What would you do? Have me do?”

“I…”

Sakura’s jaw clenched; Itachi felt it through his chest where she lay. Her fists tightened in their hold on the blankets, twisting.

“Do you prefer him?” asked Itachi, his voice steady.

“It’s not like that.”

“Do you feel guilty?”

Sakura exhaled harshly.

“Yes,” she whispered after a moment. “But he didn’t speak up. I thought that night was all he wanted.”

Itachi let out another long breath.

“Maybe neither of us really knew, exactly, what we wanted at that time,” said Sakura a minute or so later. 

“Do you know what you would like now?”

“I don’t want to hurt either of you.”

Itachi looked up at the ceiling above, his thoughts, emotions and possessive streak vying for dominance.

“What is a solution? Your ideal solution?”

“What’s yours?” she countered.

* * *

Several days later, it was another lonely Friday evening for Shisui as he and Itachi said their goodbyes at Shisui’s bedroom door at the Hokage residence.

“Three more perimeter sweeps, and then you trade off,” said Shisui, running a hand through his curly, close-cut hair. He swallowed a yawn as he leaned against the door to his room.

“There is a new recruit standing duty this evening. I will remain close,” said Itachi.

Shisui nodded. “Thanks.”  
  
There was a slight pause before Itachi nodded. “I live to serve.”

Shisui waved Itachi off, entered his room, and closed the door behind him. He made his way down the short corridor towards his private bathroom. It was silent, until his feet stopped dead when he felt the dawning warmth of a familiar chakra signature coming from his bed.

His brow furrowed, Shisui stepped forward soundlessly, turning the corner to find Sakura sitting on his bed. Waiting for him.

“Hey,” she said.

Shisui spun around to look behind him at the closed door. Itachi was likely still inside, doing his perimeter sweep. What was…

Straightening his spine, Shisui swallowed, shame and humiliation burning inside him.

“So this is a pity fuck?”

Blinking at him once, Sakura’s brow furrowed as she narrowed her eyes at Shisui.

“No,” said Sakura, a bite to her words. “Don’t be a defensive ass.”

Shaking his head once, Shisui let his arms fall to his sides.

“I’m reassigning him first thing in the morning,” he muttered to himself, turning away from Sakura. “Get out. Thank you for whatever you thought this was going to help, but no. Go.”

He walked away from Sakura and headed towards his bathroom, bile rising in his throat, burning him.

“Uchiha Shisui you come back here right now,” said Sakura, coming to her feet.

“I gave you a direct order.”

“And I outrank you.”

At Sakura’s confident tone, Shisui’s spine and shoulders snapped straight, his chest lifting.

“You come to me, in my own home, my own bedroom,” he began, turning around and marching back to Sakura. “And you give me an order?”

Lifting her chin, Sakura held Shisui’s gaze, folding her arms across her chest.

“What do you want?” she asked, her voice controlled.

“I told you to get out.”

“What do you want?”

“I said—”

“What, if you lived in a perfect world, would you see, Shisui?” asked Sakura, softening her voice. “What is your perfect life? Who’s in it? What are you doing? Where are you?”

The tension between them was palpable, and Sakura’s urge to reach out and touch Shisui, to soothe him in some way, was nearly overwhelming. She restrained herself only because she knew she couldn’t risk any hint of him accusing her of manipulation, later. He had to express himself, on his own terms, without her interference. She just had to get him to actually do it, or they would never resolve anything. It had to come from him.

It took time, but the hardness in Shisui’s features gradually relaxed. His shoulders released their bitter tension, though they remained straight and strong. His eyes focused on her, hurt, angry, and confused.

Waiting, swallowing down her own vulnerability, Sakura watched Shisui’s transformation from Hokage to shinobi to man.

“You could teach Anko how to be cruel,” said Shisui, his tone careless.

“Tell me,” said Sakura.

Lifting a hand to spear through his hair, Shisui let out a harsh exhale. He looked away from Sakura for a beat, then back to her again when she remained unwavering.

“You know what I want,” he said dismissively.

“Tell me.”

“Obviously what I can’t have.”

“Tell me.”

“You!” snapped Shisui, emotionally. He leaned closer to Sakura, his hands gesturing before he took a deep breath and looked away again. “In my perfect world, I am Hokage. Konoha is at peace. Our ninja are competent and respected.” He took another breath, slightly shakier, slightly quieter. “And you and Itachi are beside me. You are my wife, not his.”

Standing before Sakura, Shisui’s smile was impotent, weak and self-deprecating as his sadness pulled at his eyes. He swallowed, and Sakura’s eyes fell to the Adam’s apple that bobbed in his throat. He made a soft sound.

“You’re in my dreams, Sakura. My sweetest dreams are of you.”

Achingly slowly Shisui raised his hand to cup Sakura’s face.

“You’re my peace. My sanctum. I knew that night, that one night, what I wanted.” Shisui’s smile wavered, his eyes darkening. “And I knew that if I ever asked anything of you, it would put the largest target in Konoha on your back, after mine. I was already being groomed to be Hokage.” He swallowed, stroking his thumb across the curve of her cheek. “My top priority became protecting you. So that no matter what happened, I would be able to watch over your happiness. You are my Will of Fire.”

Clasping Shisui’s hand to her cheek, Sakura reached up to cup Shisui’s head, drawing him down until their foreheads touched.

“I have always loved you, Shisui,” began Sakura.

Shisui’s sharp intake of breath was gratifying, but Sakura wasn’t stopping there.

“And I want to remind you that I trained under the previous Hokage longer than you did, and my name is only one slot away from yours in the Bingo books.” She smirked at him softly. “I refuse to be anyone’s weak spot. Least of all yours. No one put a target on my back. I’m a ninja. It comes with the job description.”

“I don’t want to make you a target.”

Sakura shook her head gently, holding Shisui closer. Their chests touched and she felt the warmth they shared between them, as they had years before. It was a warmth similar to that she shared with Itachi, but different. This warmth, this particular feeling, she had shared only once before. A sense of homecoming overtook her and she let it.

“Did it occur to you that I don’t want you to be a target, either? That I want to protect you, you silly, stubborn Uchiha?” Sakura said, smiling. “Do you know how often I thought of you, touching you, tasting you, moving with you, after that night? How much I missed you after?”

Shisui’s breath hitched against Sakura’s throat, and she felt his hands tighten, one at her waist and the other in her hair. The hand at her waist spread wider, possessively, and canted her hips toward his. His fingers flexed, kneading her skin beneath her casual top. She remembered that touch, how it had trembled against her bare skin then, moreso than it did now—but not by much, she realized. In a way it bolstered her confidence, to know he was nervous.

“Itachi,” breathed Shisui. “He’s like a brother to me.”

“And he’ll stay that way. He understands, Shisui. He does. We talked. We both miss you. We want you to be happy. We love you.”

Shisui’s head dropped onto Sakura’s shoulder, hiding his eyes from her. She reached her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into her embrace.

They remained entwined for a long time, not speaking, just feeling.

“It almost killed me when you started seeing Itachi,” admitted Shisui later. Still clothed, they had moved to his bed to lie together, holding each other.

“It was months after our night. You acted as if nothing had happened,” said Sakura. “If you wouldn’t speak to me…”

“You moved on. I know,” said Shisui, holding Sakura’s fingers to his heart. He lifted her fingertips to his mouth to kiss each one individually before letting out a soft breath. “I’m dreaming again.”

“If you were dreaming would I be able to flick your forehead?” asked Sakura, doing so.

“If you had done that with any hint of chakra you would have given me brain damage. You know that, right?”

Sakura chuckled and burrowed her face in Shisui’s throat, breathing in the same wonderful, tantalizing scent of him that she remembered. “You would have lived. I can fix almost anything, you know.”

Sakura rolled onto her stomach, planting her hands beside Shisui’s shoulders, her knees on either side of his thighs. She smiled down at him as he lifted his hands to the flare of her hips, trying to draw her down again. Sakura gave a little, but kept a pocket between them.

“I’m banking on it,” admitted Shisui. 

Sakura tilted her head, lifting her brows. Instead of answering, Shisui rose to capture Sakura’s lips in his. The first brush of Shisui’s mouth, ghosting across Sakura’s, sent shivers down her back as he drew her very breath from her. At his second sweep, the soft press against the corner of her mouth had Sakura sighing softly. At the third, the tickle of his tongue against her lips had her parting for him, softening for him, lowering her body to fit against his as he guided her down to him, settling her in a place she had only dreamed of returning to.

The gentle caress of Shisui’s hand cleared Sakura’s concerns and doubts away like cobwebs. Sakura’s fists released his twisted sheets to spread across Shisui’s shoulders, needing to connect with him as much as she could.

As Shisui explored Sakura’s lips, cheeks and tongue, he moved against her in a way that had heat curling in her tummy. When she heard his first soft moan, she smiled against his lips, pressing on, and down. Shisui hadn’t been expecting it, going by his soft exhale. He didn’t oppose it, either, going by the way his hips surged to meet hers, and his kiss transformed from exploratory to hungry.

Her blood warming in her veins, Sakura swallowed air between kisses as her fingers furtively moved to the buttons on Shisui’s shirt. The buttons of his trousers were next, and as Shisui pulled his shirt off his shoulders, Sakura used the shift in angle to her advantage with a long, slow grind that left Shisui trembling and breathless.

“E-easy,” stuttered Shisui, fumbling with Sakura’s zippered skirt. Her top had been discarded who knew where. His hands paused on her bare skin, squeezing. “I’m not… I’m not who you’re used to.”

“This isn’t our first time,” reminded Sakura, smirking encouragingly at Shisui. “That already happened.” She winked at his flushed cheeks and swollen lips. “And… I always wanted to say thank you, for being so gentle with me that night.” Her tone softened in genuine appreciation. “I… No one could have shown me how much they cared more. But I’m not made of glass. We can move forward more... actively this time.”

“It isn’t entirely for you,” said Shisui dryly, chest rising and falling quickly with his racing heart.

“I’m pretty sure you remember the basics. You adapted remarkably well,” praised Sakura, kissing down Shisui’s throat and revelling when his head fell back, his low, male groan setting her tummy clenching in anticipation.

“You may have had more practice since, but I haven’t,” admitted Shisui.

Sakura paused as she nibbled at Shisui’s jaw, her fingers stilling on his taut nipples.

“You’re my only, Sakura,” said Shisui in a low voice. His forced laugh had her cheeks warming. “This is my second time. If we’re counting in nights,” he added.He swallowed audibly and cleared his throat. When Sakura only looked at him, he reached up to tuck a loose lock of hair behind her ear. “I just… I couldn’t bring myself to look at anyone else after you.”

Shisui watched the play of emotions over Sakura’s face, his glittering eyes dark and full of adoration and wonder.

The confession confirmed something Itachi had mentioned to Sakura when they first discussed Shisui’s admission in the hospital, but Sakura hadn’t believed until that moment. After so many years apart, she hadn’t thought there was any hope, any possibility of them fully resurrecting their relationship. But now, with the way Shisui was looking at her, Sakura was assured anything was possible.

Sakura’s instincts took over. Her hurried fingers slowed to stroke Shisui’s pale body, soothing and enticing him. 

“Sakura,” breathed Shisui, clutching Sakura’s hands as they made their way to his belt.

“I know,” she whispered.

“I never said what I should have said, then.”

Finally releasing Shisui from his pants and underwear, Sakura removed the last of her own clothing and cupped Shisui’s cheek, leaning him back against the pillows of his bed. 

Their eyes met and held, and their voices hushed as Sakura brought first Shisui’s fingers, then his cock to her lips. His voice caught as she used him to test her depths, to ready herself for him again.

“We’ll go slow,” promised Sakura, taking Shisui in slowly. His hitched breaths were so telling. “You can tell me anything you want. We’ll make up for lost time, tonight. Just you and me.”

The soft whimpering Shisui made had Sakura leaning forward to kiss Shisui’s lips in reassurance. Her hands massaged his chest and shoulders until he was fully seated inside her. Exactly where he fit, as perfectly as ever.

Shisui’s fingers on Sakura’s hips flexed once before he brought his arms around her and pulled her down into his chest, kissing her deeply. Then he began a long, slow, languid pace that had Sakura’s toes curling, back arching, and chest panting from start to finish. 

Hours later Shisui finally came when he rolled against the perfect place inside Sakura, whispering  _ fuck  _ so reverently in her ear that she squeezed him with a crying gasp of pleasure. He followed her as she tumbled over her peak, with a promise and the gift of his essence, pressing the words to her temple as he worshipped her,

_ “I love you, Sakura.” _

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Tag Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peacemaking in pairs.... and moresomes...

Stretched out on his front in bed, Shisui woke hours later to the sound of murmured conversation and gentle hands stroking his scalp.

“Hnnnn?” Shisui asked drowsily, snuggling against his warm, plushy pillow. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so content and satisfied. Everything in him felt good, even his morning wood. And, bonus, it was a Saturday, which meant he didn’t need to rush into the office.

His bliss-hazed mind made up, Shisui settled in for another forty winks in his perfect bed, leaving the distant talk for another time. If someone needed him, Itachi would let him know.

Except, his subconscious noted, the murmurer was Itachi.

“Whadderya doin’ here, ‘tachi?” slurred Shisui, eyes still closed.

Something soft pressed against Shisui’s mouth, and he parted his lips automatically, kissing it and maintaining a nice suction on it. It was so tempting that he curled his tongue around it next, playing with it. It was delightfully textured, and kind of round. The more he sucked, the tighter it got, though his pillow began to shift underneath him after a few moments.

A fond sigh of amusement blew across the top of Shisui’s head, followed by a soft press of lips. His pillow bunched beneath him the longer he suckled.

With a small grunt-whine at being disturbed, Shisui squeezed his pillow tighter, rubbing his face into it to try and force Itachi’s voice away.

The sigh turned into a giggle, and the hand stroking his hair gave him a scritch, just how he liked. Stretching like a cat, Shisui pressed against the bed to relieve some of the pressure of his mounting erection. His new body pillow obliged, running her foot down his thigh to press and massage his groin. Shisui sighed happily, grateful for the attention.

“Wakey wakey, sleepyhead,” said Sakura, leaning down to kiss Shisui’s brow. “Breakfast.”

“Still dreamin’,” mumbled Shisui, his hips rocking against Sakura’s foot. “Hnnnn….  _ Ngh… _ .”

Above him, Shisui clearly heard Itachi’s low, slow exhale.

“Breakfast is ready, Shisui,” said Itachi.

“Y’nevr’ eat wi’me,” whined Shisui, finally rubbing his eyes and squinting at Itachi.

And Sakura.

Naked Sakura.

Sakura who was currently smirking at him, a knowing look in her sparkling eyes. 

Her foot continued massaging his balls, and Shisui swallowed, his eyes lifting from between Sakura’s gorgeous breasts to Itachi’s narrowed eyes once more.

“Wait, last night was real?”

Itachi sighed once more while Sakura shook her head, leaning back down in bed again.

* * *

“Share?”

At the kitchen island, wearing his boxers and a light t-shirt, Shisui hunched over, his elbows on the countertop. He looked at Sakura. “And you suggested this?”

“It was discussed mutually,” said Sakura. In one of Shisui’s t-shirts and her panties, she shrugged. “It actually was a more comfortable, fitting answer than we expected, the more we talked about it.”

“One of us will always be with the other,” said Itachi. “And we all move in together here. Plus, we’ll always have ANBU protection.”

Looking between them,Shisui’s brows furrowed. “But what about the two of you?”

Sakura and Itachi looked at each other, smiling softly. Sakura nudged her teacup on the table, not really paying attention to it.

“This is something we both want. With you,” said Sakura, turning back to Shisui and reaching for his hand.

“I just…” Shisui let out a breath, dragging a hand through his hair. His eyes, for once so well-rested when he first woke, were gradually taking on their reddish strain as he tried to process their announcement. “It just feels like a prank.” He rubbed his eyes, not speaking for a moment. Then he banged his hand down on the counter, irritated. “This makes no sense! You just, with no warning, crawl into my bed after four years of nothing? Is this a joke? A dare? Did something happen between the two of you?”   
Itachi had remained on-site the entire night and still wore his ANBU uniform. His mask lay on the counter beside the kettle, discarded for their discussion. At Shisui’s outburst, Itachi’s eyes shuttered. “Shisui—”

“I know you, Itachi. You are not a cuckold. None of this fits with either of you.”

It was too much for Shisui. Sakura watched Shisui, her brow furrowing as he became more and more worked up.

“And you,” said Shisui, turning on Sakura, the woman he’d loved for years even before their time together. “Are you a nympho, just looking for an Uchiha to satisfy you? Is this some kind of addiction, any of us will do? Should we invite Sasuke in next? How about Uncle Fugaku?”

The glass of water Itachi had been holding cracked, his hands white-knuckled and steady. His expression had hardened at Shisui’s words, making Sakura wonder if it was the same one he wore behind his mask when he was on a mission.

“Would you like some time to think our offer over?” asked Itachi, when Sakura reached out to touch his arm.

Letting out a frustrated breath, Shisui looked between the two most important people in his life.

“It feels like a dream that’s going to disappear when I wake up. Like it always does,” said Shisui after a few minutes, expression tight. Some of the fight had left him, but the tension remained in the taut forearms and rounded shoulders. “Do you understand why I would rather not have it, than have it and have it taken away?”

"But do you want it?" asked Sakura quietly, stroking Shisui's hand.

"Do you not understand what I'm saying?" beseeched Shisui.

Sakura, Itachi and Shisui looked at each other, each emotional for different reasons. It was Sakura who broke the silence.

"What I hear you saying is that you're too afraid to try."

Itachi and Shisui's gazes snapped to Sakura's.

At the kitchen island, Sakura let go of Shisui's hand. She pulled away.

"You took no risk in coming here last night. You took no risk in making this offer. And you certainly didn't hesitate in enjoying its benefits." Sakura stood, lifting her chin. "We believe in you, Shisui, or we wouldn't have risked our reputations and relationship in offering you this invitation."

"Sakura—"

"It's okay, 'tachi," said Sakura. "It was a good idea. I'm glad we tried."

Without another word, Sakura left the kitchen, returning to Shisui's room presumably to dress.

Jaw clenching, Shisui's hand fisted as it cooled from Sakura's lost touch.

"You may think on it for a time, if you decide to face your self and your inhibitions," said Itachi. Collecting some paper towel with one hand, Itachi dumped the water from his fractured glass down the sink, wrapped the glass itself with the other, and deposited it in the recycling bin under the sink. Scooping up his ANBU mask, he paused. "Should you choose to proceed, we will obviously overlook your callous implication that Sakura is woman of loose morals."

Shisui closed his eyes, disgusted with himself.

"And, if you would like a demonstration of how well Sakura can distinguish us, I can assure you she can prove herself."

Itachi collected Sakura's teacup and placed it in the sink.

"Though you'll need to face yourself first beforehand."

WIth that, Itachi left Shisui to his own devices in his kitchen. A few minutes later, he heard both Itachi and Sakura leave through the rear doors, and then he was alone.

Again.

* * *

It was Sunday evening when Itachi and Sakura looked up from the couch in Sakura's living room. They had been reading together, tired of over-analyzing Shisui's behaviour.

But there, outside her door, was a visitor.

Sakura answered it, surprised to find a chunin messenger from the Tower.

She leaned around the corridor a minute later and called to Itachi,

"We've been summoned."

* * *

"For the record," began Shisui, "and as your venerated Hokage, I want you both to know that I do not appreciate you ganging up on me. That was shitty."

Sakura and Itachi wore matching sorry-not-sorry expressions as they waited for Shisui to make his point.

In Shisui's private rooms, they sat facing each other, Shisui on one side, Sakura and Itachi on the settee across from him. They were the only persons in his home again, and the ANBU guards had been directed that they were to be disturbed for emergencies only.

"Second, I was very upset and spoke out of emotional reaction instead of with my head, and made an even more upsetting remark to you, Sakura. You were right, and I... I welcome your suggestions for punishment," confessed Shisui.

At this, Itachi relaxed, though his expression remained unflappable. Sakura was impassive, waiting.

"Third," said Shisui, rubbing his hands on his thighs. "Third, I want to say that I considered your request, and wish to officially convene a triad to secure a relationship between the three of us, on one condition."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, but she nodded. Itachi watched Shisui, his eyes calculating.

"I want to know that it will work, the three of us, before we make anything public or official."

"Do you doubt us?"

Shisui shook his head at Itachi's question.

"No. I just need to know that _ I _ can handle it. I don't want to hurt you both again if... if I can't get over myself."

"Shisui, there's no rush," said Sakura patiently. She leaned forward. "You know that, don't you? I'm sorry I tried to rush you on Friday night. I thought it would help convince you to join us."

"Oh, it did," said Shisui quickly. He was practically raw from how often he’d relived the events of that night. "But I know I am also entering into an intimate relationship that the two of you have shared for over four years. It's going to take some adjusting."

"You're concerned you will damage our relationship." Itachi's declaration was calm and even.

His shoulders sagging, Shisui nodded.

"Yes," he admitted, finally.

"So you'd like to explore a relationship together before committing?" asked Sakura. She tilted her head to the side and looked at Itachi. "That's fair."

"I would like, that is if you're both in agreement, for you both to temporarily move into my home. To try this out with full commitment from all parties," said Shisui. "You'll each have your own rooms for whatever privacy or private moments you need, but I would like us each to share the master bedroom for sleeping."

Sakura blinked.

"Tonight?"

"Yes." Shisui licked his bottom lip before adding, "Clothing is optional."

Itachi arched a brow.

* * *

As they lay, naked, beneath the covers of Shisui's brand new, super-king-sized bed, Shisui, Sakura and Itachi stared at the ceiling.

In silence.

Painful, horrifically awkward silence.

"It was a lot sexier than this in my mind," groused Shisui into the quiet.

Sakura snorted, Itachi coughed to cover his laugh, and together they finally laughed off a modicum of tension.

"Do you guys want to play a game or something?" asked Shisui.

"This isn't sleepover camp," said Itachi.

"It could be sexy sleepover camp," suggested Sakura, still giggling.

"I would like to nominate—"

"No nominating," groaned Itachi.

"You interrupted your esteemed Hokage!"

"You're not Hokage in bed."

"Says who!"

"Says the previous Hokage's disciple who knows how  _ ticklish you are! _ "

"Wha—no—stop!" laughed Shisui when Sakura threw herself onto Shisui, tickling his sides and laughing while Itachi tugged the blankets closer, trying not to lose them entirely as Shisui thrashed.

"Children, it's bedtime," drawled Itachi, unperturbed.

On some unspoken cue, Sakura and Shisui stilled, staring at each other.

As one, they turned to Itachi.

The fine hair on Itachi's arms stood on end, the only warning before Shisui and Sakura launched themselves at him.

"Get his feet!" ordered Sakura, grabbing Itachi and wrapping her legs around his middle to hold him down.

His hair loosening from its neat queue as his cheeks flushed, Itachi's eyes widened. "This is not—s-stop—Shisui, if you—"

The expletive that shot from Itachi's mouth shocked all three of them, and they all burst out laughing again as Shisui continued his tickle attack on Itachi's feet. It was no feat of strength of ninja prowess, no true example of competition, just silliness shared between them.

"Where else is he sensitive?" laughed Shisui as Itachi bucked up against Sakura in torment.

"His inner thighs," said Sakura. "Near his..."

The men paused, and Shisui grinned while Itachi cleared his throat.

Deciding to get the awkward out of the way early this time, Sakura straightened her shoulders, leaned forward, and whispered, in Itachi's ear:

"... c o c k."

"Was that really necessary?" asked Itachi, cheeks warming. His reaction stirred beneath the bedsheets, immediately responsive to Sakura.

"You've never had a problem with how I handled it before," said Sakura, feigning innocence.

Watching them, Shisui's grin turned wicked.

"Are we getting the rulers out, Cousin?"

Sakura arched a brow and looked between them.

"If you're waiting for me, I'm not stopping you," said Sakura a beat later. "But, may I make a small suggestion, as we're all getting to know each other better?"

* * *

Blindfold on a few minutes later, Sakura sat cross-legged on Shisui's bed, blankets wrapped around her shoulders and shared with her lovers.

"No cheating just because I can't see," said Sakura. "Itachi rolls first. Remember, the first round is receiving."

"I still say ladies first," said Itachi.

"That will come later," promised Shisui.

"Hn."

"Just throw the dice," said Sakura.

A faint  _ pffpfff!  _ sound rose as the dice hit the bedsheets between them.

"Mine says 'suck'," said Itachi.

"Mine says... 'cock'," said Shisui.

Unbeknownst to Sakura, both men stared each other down, daring each other to ask first.

"... would one of you gentlemen kindly position me in the other's lap?" asked Sakura dryly. "I'm wearing a blindfold."

They all knew Sakura could have easily sensed where to go. This was a test of their cooperation.

With a slight shake of his head and a generous amount of self-control, Itachi guided Sakura down, down, down to Shisui's lap.

"Thank you for helping me find the cock in question," said Sakura, shaking her head and lightly bumping her nose around Shisui's middle. "Those are abs, which means I need to head south..."

Shisui swallowed and head south Sakura did.

As Sakura felt the brush of something round and silky smooth against her cheek, she tilted her head, testing it with her lips. Like all Uchihas, he was cut, something Itachi had explained to her was a family tradition. His head was smooth and bulbous, and when she reached for him with her hands, she found his sack already loose and full. To her surprise, he was quite fastidious in his grooming.

"Someone's been manscaping. Thank you," she said appreciatively.

Above her lowered head, Shisui smirked at Itachi, who rolled his eyes.

Then Sakura began to massage Shisui's cock and balls in earnest, and Shisui had to muffle his natural response. Leaning her head forward and down, Sakura gave his tip a quick kiss before she took him inside her warm, wet mouth, a little at a time, learning his texture and responses, tasting his flavour, pressing the tip of her curious tongue to the slit in his tip to test his response—a sudden grip of her hair in shaky hands, as it turned out.

"I'll go slow," she promised, then began her very attentive torture. Shisui stroked her hair in gratitude.

Some torturous minutes later, as Shisui had his fist in his mouth to quiet his moans, Sakura finished her initial assessment with a sweet kiss to his still straining tip.

"We'll finish you off later," she said, blowing on Shisui's cock and leaving it trembling with need.

Shisui just nodded, not wanting to give himself away quite yet. Straightening, Sakura turned to the masculine warmth pressing against her other side.

"I think you're up next."

Itachi smirked at a still-quaking Shisui as Sakura went down on him next. Her movements were less hesitant, demonstrably more practiced. A flicker of jealousy licked at Shisui’s insides as he watched Sakura and Itachi adjusting to each other naturally, accustomed to each other’s most intimate, primal needs. Even as Shisui watched, his jealousy occasionally scorching him, he felt his arousal build. The smooth motions of Sakura’s throat and head, the roundness of her bum as she lifted slightly to take more of Itachi’s length inside her, the possessive, and yet tender way Itachi cradled Sakura’s head in his lap as she swallowed him deeper and deeper. This was something they enjoyed doing for each other, he realized.

Having more experience, Itachi confidently relaxed into the initial stages of the familiar ritual, stroking Sakura's shoulders where Shisui had barely been able to do more than grip her fiercely, holding Sakura's loose hair back while Shisui's hands had tangled themselves. Itachi handled Sakura respectfully, reverently, directing her gently with a butterfly touch here or an appreciative stroke there.

At ease, Itachi’s eyelids lowered to half-mast as he watched Sakura undulate against his body. He leaned back on his elbows and dragged her closer. This continued for several minutes, and Shisui’s ears burned at the things Itachi said to Sakura, but it only seemed to encourage her. Seeing Itachi in Shisui’s own bedroom, Shisui’s own bed, Sakura pleasuring him, turned Shisui on more than he would admit to anyone, ever. Biting his bottom lip, his hand falling to his own lap, Shisui admitted to himself that he could easily get used to this.

His arousal increasing at the slickness Shisui spied between Sakura’s legs, Shisui’s hand crept into his lap and he began to stroke himself as he watched them.

It continued on before Itachi’s once-relaxed shoulders suddenly tensed, and he bucked in reaction to something Sakura did. Then Itachi’s steady, heavy breath caught. 

Shisui watched as Itachi’s focus sharpened on Sakura, and more specifically, her hands. His body tensing in anticipation, Shisui watched Sakura slide her fingers beneath Itachi’s sac, searching, pressing—Shisui bit his tongue in envy— _ inserting _ —

Itachi's eyes widened as Sakura stroked then pressed down inside his—

—at the same time as she hummed around his throbbing cock in her mouth, squeezed, her bum clenching, and—

Itachi's head fell back as he let out a thick moan of pleasure, his hips bucking up, his hands pressing down on Sakura's hair and forcing himself further down Sakura's throat. 

For her part Sakura snorted, grunted and made an unhappy noise in her throat.

"Sakura," said Shisui, eyes wide, "Are you okay?" 

Shamefully Shisui knew that while Sakura probably hadn’t liked Itachi shoving deeper into her, Itachi’s genuine reaction had nearly pushed Shisui over the edge. He felt the telltale stickiness of precum on his fingers and his chest shuddered as he realized he nearly spent himself on Itachi’s reaction.

Worried, Shisui reached for Sakura's shoulder but she waved him off, swallowed and neatly withdrew from Itachi, clearing her throat once before swatting Itachi's legs.

"Someone was just a little greedy," she said. "You jerk."

"You did _ the thing _ ."

"Keep complaining and I won't do it again."

"What's the thing?" asked Shisui.

"I'll show you another time," said Sakura. "Sometimes it helps to build up to it.”   
“Yes, it does,” agreed Itachi evenly.

Sakura was unrepentant. “Is it my turn?"

"Yes," said the men immediately in unison.

"Okay, I'll toss the dice. Remember, honesty.”

A faint  _ pffpfff!  _ sound rose as the dice hit the bedsheets between them again.

"What does it say?" asked Sakura.

"Kiss," said Shisui.

"Clit," said Itachi, very pleased.

"Wow, those dice are starting with heavy hitters," remarked Sakura. She shrugged it off. "Okay, where would you— _ uuuuuu! _ "

One pair of hands had already grabbed Sakura's hips to drag her so she was on her back on the bed, while another set of hands considerately placed a pillow beneath her head. Another slid under her bum, lifting her hips and presenting her to the pair.

"That's really considerate of you, thank you, but it just said k-k-kiss," stumbled Sakura, as the first pair of hands smoothed down her legs, lifting them up before squeezing her bum, massaging it thoroughly. "That's nice.."

The tender touch shifted, and Sakura's feet were lifted, kissed, then split wide, allowing the first person to slide between her thighs and rest her feet over his shoulders.

"It did say just a kiss, right?" asked Sakura.

"Kisses need tongue," was all the warning Shisui gave. Then he kissed Sakura's lips so thoroughly she shook, her fingers twisting the sheets beneath her, her hips bucking up wildly, and her gasp of Shisui's name a curse and blessing at once. The slickness he’d seen earlier tasted like wine on his tongue and he lapped it up as if were life-sustaining. In that moment, it was. As Sakura pressed herself against his mouth, begging for more, Shisui pressed on, swallowing every ounce of her reaction until he struggled for breath, and even then he kept going. It was all his, and he closed his eyes and drank of Sakura until she strung taut like a bow before shattering in his arms.

He did it four more times, just to be sure he had it right.

"I th-thought you said you hadn't been with anyone e-else," whimpered Sakura when Shisui finished. Licking the inside of his mouth, Shisui preened even as Itachi watched on.

Still stroking Sakura's legs and tummy as she calmed and came back down to earth, Shisui smiled, then huffed in amusement. "I've had years to plan what to share with you." He kissed her inner thigh before letting her legs down to rest again. "That was just step one."

Her eyes were hidden by the mask, but Sakura's lip-biting was plain to see, and half-hopeful.

"Definitely more to look forward to," she agreed.

From beside them, obviously feeling neglected, Itachi cleared his throat.

Shisui arched a brow at Itachi as they traded places. Itachi came to lie beside Sakura.

"Would you like round two, or would you like to rest? I don't want you to be oversensitive," murmured Itachi, massaging Sakura's legs. Soothing her after-trembling, Shisui noted.

"Give me a minute or two," agreed Sakura. "Thank you," she said, reaching to squeeze Itachi's hand.

"Anything you need," said Itachi.

"Too sensitive?"

"Hn," said Itachi. "Sakura can be particularly prone when she's close to her monthlies."

Shisui's cheeks flushed though he nodded. Then he froze. If she was close—and on Friday, they hadn’t used—

“I have an IUD,” said Sakura, seeing Shisui’s stricken face.

Shisui’s hand pressed to his chest, trying to restart his heart. "Would you like a backrub instead?" asked Shisui.

"You already had your turn."

"Itachi," chastised Sakura, though she was grinning. "Thank you for the offer, Shi. I may take you up on it next round."

"I have massage oils, too."

To Shisui’s surprise, Itachi perked up at that.

"Where?"

"Night stand, second drawer down."

While Itachi explored the night stand, Shisui lay down next to Sakura similar to how Itachi had, wrapping an arm over her middle. "Hey," he said quietly. "You doing okay?"

"Ah," said Sakura, smiling at him. "Pretty great, actually."

Shisui chuckled.

"If there's anything you'd like to substitute or hold off on," he began, but Sakura shook her head.

"Shisui, I trust you and Itachi. I'm very happy as we are. There's no rush and nowhere else I would rather be right now."

She lifted a hand to touch his face, tracing the smooth lines of his brow, the defined cheekbones and jaw of his face. Closing his eyes, Shisui leaned into Sakura's touch, the care and gentleness and strength that she wielded so easily within her sweet caress. Instinctively his body turned towards hers, curling around her and her languid warmth.

"You are still a cuddlebug, aren't you?" mused Sakura aloud, her fingers tracing more of Shisui's fine, aristocratic features.

"Only around you," he answered, making Sakura chuckle.

"This is true," agreed Itachi, returning with a bottle. WIth the twisting of the cap, Sakura smelled cinnamon in the air.

"That's warming jelly," said Shisui. "It's, uh, meant to be used internally. Though it's also good for muscle aches."

Sakura couldn't see the way Itachi arched a brow at Shisui, who shrugged at Itachi.

"I'm game," said Sakura."And thank you for the cooling off period. I'm ready for round two if you are."

Itachi's smirk turned devilish. Shisui saw his cousin shifting into someone darker in that moment; not dangerous, but definitely one who would push limits. Instead of worrying for Sakura, though, Shisui found he was looking forward to seeing what Itachi had planned.

"On your hands and knees," Itachi commanded, voice low and thick.

Unable to help the shiver of anticipation, Sakura straightened, tapping Shisui's nose in adieu as she rolled away from him on the bed. Surprisingly, Shisui found himself reacting, his cock bouncing at Itachi’s tone. His curiosity sparked a deeper hunger at Sakura’s next words.

"Put me where you want me," she said, holding Itachi’s gaze.

"I will."

Shisui’s mouth watered. 

Shifting to make room for them, Shisui watched the experienced pair with envy and curiosity. He could learn so much from how Itachi treated and handled Sakura, and vice versa. ‘The thing’ had served to show him that Sakura would not necessarily fight fair if one of them tried to one-up the other in an obvious way, too. Relieved, he admitted that yes, she could more than handle the two of them.

So Shisui spent time analyzing what Itachi did now in order to figure out how to subtly outdo him instead. Of course he and Itachi got along; however they were indeed like brothers, and a bit of competition would always be in order. 

When the blanket slipped from Sakura's shoulders and revealed her pale skin and sinuous crouch onto all fours, her blindfold still in place, Shisui swallowed. Her body had loosened up so much since her thighs had welcomed his mouth between them. His cock twitched hungrily, eager for more, and Shisui’s brow furrowed at the slow, deliberate way Itachi pressed his hand to Sakura’s back, angling her shoulders down and her pert rear up in the air.

While Sakura arranged herself between the Uchihas, the scent of cinnamon spread through the room, stronger, as Itach poured a small amount between his hands and rubbed them together, warming them. Lifting a brow, Itachi offered the bottle to Shisui, tilting his chin to motion Shisui to kneel by Sakura's shoulders.

Then, with a smirk at Shisui, Itachi folded onto his back, lifted Sakura's thigh over his shoulder, placing his lips immediately under her—

Shisui's eyes widened as Itachi began massaging Sakura's lips, gradually drawing her hips down to his greedy mouth. With open-mouthed kisses, Itachi made his way closer and closer to Sakura's core, Sakura's breathing panting and hitching higher and higher, her hips slowly beginning to rock in a telling motion.

Unable to help himself, Shisui shifted his own legs, watching them. The damp sheen that slicked Sakura's back as she gasped and trembled, taking in deeper breaths to try and calm herself, left her looking breathtaking in Shisui's adoring eyes. The way her fingers slowly curled in the bedsheets, the way she bore down on Itachi's mouth, the flush to her cheeks—

As Itachi's tongue plunged into Sakura's slick heat, Shisui's did the same, cupping and lifting her face with his hands to swallow her moan of pleasure. The instant their lips touched, Shisui's heart pumped fresh heat through him, and he pressed harder, deeper, his stomach coiling as he and Itachi filled her, preparing her for what was to come.

Sakura must have felt the same, for her eager hand snuck out to cup Shisui's bulge, caressing and squeezing Shisui excitedly.

Through the kiss Shisui moaned a curse, and began fondling Sakura's nipples as she enjoyed. His hips bucked at her attention, and he prayed he wouldn't explode all over her hands as Sakura pumped his shaft in return. Mercifully she avoided his sensitive tip.

"Thank you," murmured Shisui gratefully against her lips, still kissing her.

Sakura smiled, hummed knowingly and kissed him straight back.

Whatever Itachi did next, Shisui missed, but it must have been spectacular for Sakura shuddered with a quiet cry and then froze, gasping, completely overcome.

Immediately sensing Sakura's needs, Shisui’s hands reluctantly abandoned her nipples, caressing Sakura's sides instead so as not to overstimulate her. His kiss turned tender, and he eased off, pressing his lips to her forehead, calling her beautiful, blessing her for sharing herself with them, thanking her for giving him another chance.

As Itachi massaged Sakura's arse and hips, soothing her, he gently lifted her thigh again and rolled aside onto his back. With smooth, efficient moves he angled himself around to spoon her from behind. Shuddering, Sakura lowered herself to the bed, her breath still shaky as Itachi wrapped his arms around her and kissed her throat. Shisui watched as Itachi's right hand naturally slid forward and down to cup Sakura. This calmed Sakura as she sighed in relief.

"Still pulsing," murmured Itachi fondly, kissing Sakura's hair.

"Yeah," was all Sakura could manage, though her tone held appreciation and amusement, as if she were impressed at what they had accomplished when they combined forces.

Unknown to him, love shone through his eyes as Shisui leaned forward to brush Sakura's hair from her face and kiss her forehead again with admiration. Itachi noticed it, though.

"Do you need another minute?" Shisui asked, feeling a bit stupid the moment the words were out of his mouth.

"Yes," breathed Sakura.

Then she opened her arms. "Come here."

Not needing to be told twice, Shisui joined the cuddle. He felt Sakura's still racing heart match his as they met, breast to breast. Between them, Shisui’s aching cock twitched against her stomach, quick to share that it was ready and willing. It was uncomfortably close to Itachi’s arm on Sakura’s mound, but they angled themselves accordingly.

Sakura smiled into Shisui's throat, her blindfold still intact.

"You're pulsing, too," she said.

"I can be patient," lied Shisui.

Itachi snorted.

"Ignore Itachi, he's trying to slide his cock between my thighs," said Sakura dryly.

"Cheater," said Shisui, drawing circles on Sakura's flank. His hands had minds of their own and sought out her warm, pliant flesh before he realized they were roving her. The sense of homecoming that came from sharing contact, skin to skin, both excited and relaxed him, soothed and aroused him, and above all drugged him into needing more.

Yet Shisui forced himself to wait, and found that in spite of all the temptation Sakura and Itachi provided, he enjoyed the anticipation they built. He enjoyed exploring things together. He enjoyed the teasing and banter and the genuine consent and good intentions between each of them.

To think he’d almost ruined all of this.

"I'm so glad you came over on Friday night," said Shisui. "And I'm sorry for being an ass."

"Thank you for giving this a chance," said Sakura, kissing Shisui's shoulder.

They remained entwined, stroking each other contentedly until Sakura stretched. It pressed the hard muscles of her body up against each of theirs, and both Shisui and Itachi tensed in predatory realization. And then, she pressed and  _ moved  _ against them.

This time, Shisui didn't ask. He reached.

Sakura's soft murmur was sweet against Shisui's skin the moment he found her breasts. She arched her chest to present her pebbling nipples to his attentive fingertips, and he drew her sighs from her like water from a well. His touch wandered in circles, pressing and stroking, his thumbs rubbing against the darkening tips of her rosebuds. Shisui moved with deliberate care, watching Sakura's every reaction, memorizing it. His Sharingan activated the moment her lips opened on a soft sound of pleasure, her head tilting back as she began to move against him in want.

To Shisui's surprise, Itachi followed his lead this time. The long fingers cupping Sakura’s pussy began an undulating rhythm against her lips, pressing and massaging, releasing a fresh indulgence of arousal and cinnamon into the air. Shisui closed his eyes a second to breathe it in and commit it to his soul, memorizing her scent, the feel of her skin under his fingers, her moist breath against his throat. Once more his hips began to press into Sakura, and this time hers pressed back. From behind Sakura, Itachi matched Shisui’s pace to favour Sakura's responses.

When Shisui heard Sakura's breath break, and a few moments later, felt slickness against his cock, he almost startled.

Not breaking rhythm, he looked up, over Sakura’s head, to find Itachi staring at him meaningfully. Once more slickness swept across Shisui's shaft, and he felt a distinctly male finger spreading it along his sensitive skin.

Swallowing, it took Shisui a minute to understand, and then he twitched mightily against Sakura's belly.

Itachi's soft chuckle told him his cousin understood by Shisui’s reaction that had cottoned on.

As Shisui withdrew one of his hands from Sakura's nipples, Itachi's neatly swept in to take over, her natural lubricant adding a new element to their love play. Working in tandem with Itachi, Shisui then slipped his finger softly between Sakura's slick lips, tracing their seam with an artist's reverent touch, coating first one finger, then two with Sakura’s arousal. When Shisui was sufficiently lubricated, he delicately pressed in. Sakura's plump lips parted easily for him, soft and welcoming. Swallowing audibly, Shisui pressed on, his control fraying the deeper he sank into Sakura's perfect pussy.

_ Go gentle, go gentle _ . Shisui's mantra repeated itself in his head, even as he felt Sakura's channel squeezing around his fingers as he stretched her, preparing her. Her contractions only got stronger with her excitement, and Shisui tightened his jaw to tamp down on his own arousal.

It wasn't only Sakura's insides reacting, Shisui discovered. Sakura's entire body stretched and writhed as Itachi and Shisui worked together to stimulate her senses.

Seeking Sakura's mouth, Shisui kissed her deeply, and playing on Itachi's patterns, plunged his tongue inside her mouth as he pressed deeper still inside her channel.

Sakura's moan had him diving even further in, easily scissoring her wide. She was more than ready. Adjusting himself and, with Itachi's help lifting her thigh to spread Sakura wide, Shisui slid his cock home in a single thrust, burying himself to the hilt in Sakura’s core. 

The intensity of Sakura’s grip on him forced Shisui to still for a moment, lest he lose complete control. 

Meanwhile, Itachi had other ideas and didn't stop there. Shisui would have cursed his cousin had it not been for the incredible gift he gave next. 

Nimbly Itachi lifted Sakura onto Shisui, seating her thoroughly on Shisui’s cock and setting her to ride him with a light spank to her rear. 

Shisui’s harsh,  _ “Fuck, Itachi,” _ only led to Itachi chuckling knowingly—and Sakura bearing down on Shisui’s swollen, rock hard cock until his eyesight darkened around the edges. Sakura’s happy sigh was the only thing that stopped Shisui from grabbing her hips and forcibly stopping her.

With Shisui now on his back, he swiftly kept one hand busy between Sakura's legs, trying desperately not to let her enthusiasm tip him into spilling himself inside her prematurely. He wondered for a second what Itachi had been thinking before Itachi caught his eye and then glanced at Sakura, who had taken control. It suddenly made sense, and Shisui grinned at Itachi, who winked.

Now, with Sakura in the saddle, Shisui and Itachi matched  _ her  _ pace.

With her hands grabbing Shisui's shoulders, planting him where she wanted him, Sakura ground languidly into Shisui's hips, pressing him down exactly how she wanted him, drawing him out until his back arched with each deliberate roll. In awe of her sinuous movements, Shisui struggled with the tightening coil inside him, feeling the dam-breaking arousal threatening to take him over the edge every time Sakura slowed before plunging down on him again. It continued on and on.

Shisui was sure Sakura was torturing him and was about to resort to begging when he heard her sharp inhale.

Looking up, Shisui saw Itachi behind Sakura.

Directly behind Sakura.

"May I?" asked Itachi in a velvet voice, whispering in Sakura's ear.

"Yes," breathed Sakura.

And that was when Shisui felt things get snugger inside Sakura, bit by bit. Understanding dawned.

As Itachi entered Sakura from behind, Sakura slowed her movements against Shisui’s hips to a gentle rocking, easing Itachi's cock into her with care.

Worried that Sakura may be in pain, Shisui began to slow his hips.

"Don't stop," begged Sakura. "Please, Shisui."

His hand on her hip, Shisui controlled his pace deliberately. "Let me know."

"I will," promised Sakura, her blindfold securely in place as she let her head fall back. "Oh my god, I feel so full."

"Keep going, that's it," crooned Itachi, his hand on the hip opposite Shisui's. His other hand stroked Sakura's back. "I told you Shisui would be better."

Sweat dotted Shisui's brow as he struggled. He had imagined similar scenarios, yes, but to be part of one, his cock buried so deep as he watched the woman he loved open her mouth and—

Sakura pressed her lips to Shisui's in a desperate kiss as Itachi finished his in-stroke.

"Shhhh, relax, I won't go any further," said Itachi, stroking Sakura. "Shisui, are you still able to move?"

His balls full to bursting, Shisui shut his eyes and tried to find a reason good enough to let Sakura's lips go. She smiled against him and retreated, deciding for him. She stroked his shoulder in understanding.

"Yes," said Shisui, pumping his hips experimentally. The squeezing of Sakura's core around him and the pressure of Itachi's member so close to his had Shisui clenching his jaw and legs to offset the breakwater threatening to burst inside him.

Trying to ground himself, Shisui looked up to check Sakura's eyes for permission to do more, and was shot down again by the blindfold. What had started off fun and daring had worn on his nerves and now cooled his libido. He didn't want a doll. He wanted his Sakura.

"Could... Sakura, I don't want you to do this with your eyes closed," confessed Shisui. "I want you to look at me when I make love to you. I want to see you come apart around me. And Itachi," he added.

Though they had begun their dance again, now they slowed. Itachi squeezed Sakura's shoulder.

"Sakura?" asked Itachi.

Lifting her hands from Shisui's shoulders, Sakura touched the edge of her blindfold.

"You know, this wasn't just a trust exercise," said Sakura, slipping the mask off.

Shisui looked at her brilliant eyes, confused.

Sakura's cheeks warmed as she looked down between them, where they were joined; then over her shoulder, where Itachi pressed a loving kiss.

"It also took some of the edge off, because seeing and feeling you both inside me at the same time kind of..." Sakura bit her lip, rocking her hips meaningfully. "Well, it's a very erotic sight and I just want to fuck you both at once. The blindfold was the only way I could get this far without coming undone around you both."

She looked into Shisui's eyes and touched his cheek. "Is this better."

Smiling up at her, Shisui's heart swelled.

"A thousand times."

"Good. Then get back to my clit because I want to enjoy the fuck out of this," said Sakura, bearing down on Shisui.

With another swallowed  _ fuck  _ clenched between his teeth, Shisui began to pump into Sakura more vigorously, watching her every expression with his Sharingan swirling. When her stomach tightened and fluttered against his, he knew she was close. Which was very fortunate as he had torn a small hole in the sheets with his heels as he tried to stave off his climax. It was a losing battle.

Sakura's mounting cries shredded the last of Shisui's self-control, and he actively stimulated Sakura towards her final climax.

From behind Sakura, Itachi leaned in and began to make love to her throat with his mouth, his lips drawing on hr pulse until a few seconds later, she shattered.

Sakura's release shot through Shisui. The coil inside him snapped and he exploded inside her, his vision going white. His hips pumped of their own volition, he no longer controlled anything below his navel. He may have kicked Itachi—fuck it, he'd apologize later—who knew. All he knew was that this was the best night of his entire fucking existence, everything was perfect, and he'd just made love to the most important people in his life.

And then he promptly blacked out.

* * *

It was some time later when Shisui came around again. This time, he was in the middle, between Sakura and Itachi. His head rested on Itachi's shoulder, and Sakura was curled up to his other side. His sheets had been changed, Shisui noted dumbly.

"Hey, look who's back," teased Sakura. Her hand rested across Shisui's middle, comfortable and natural. As if it belonged there. She tickled his treasure trail in welcome.

"What time is it?" Shisui asked, groggy. His mouth and jaw clicked as he tried to speak, and he had a mild headache. He squinted, turning his head away from the morning light.

"Dehydrated?" asked Sakura sympathetically. She lifted a hand and chakra began to flow through Shisui, releasing some of the pressure in his head.

"Thanks."

Sakura smirked at him. "Considering how much fluid loss you suffered last night," she cleared her throat. "I was expecting something like that."

Shisui choked.

"You're a man of action and intention, Cousin," said Itachi. The corner of his lips quirked. “You’ll be relieved to note I talked Sakura out of nicknaming you ‘fireman’.”

"I thought I died in you," deadpanned Shisui.

"Your pulse dropped through the floor," admitted Sakura.

Itachi cleared his throat. Shisui looked at him accusingly, because it sounded suspiciously like Itachi had laughed, under that cough.

"Probably because nearly all the blood in your body shot south of the border," she added.

"You two are just trying to get me to sign into this threesome pact so you can tease me," said Shisui, hurt.

"No, we're trying to get you on board so we can have more nights like last night," said Sakura. "Together," said Itachi.

Mollified, Shisui clutched the sheets to him. They cuddled together, sharing and reliving their highs from the previous night quietly to themselves. Soon it would be time for them to start their day. Already Shisui bordered on being late to the office.

"Shisui, last night was one of the most incredible nights of my life," said Sakura after a thoughtful sigh, patting Shisui's chest. 

"And mine," admitted Itachi, serious for once.

"And together, think of what we could accomplish. Not just with our personal relationship, but professionally, too."

Shisui nodded.

"We agree to your terms, is what we're saying," said Itachi.

Shisui looked up at each of them in turn. Their tender expressions were genuine.

Nodding at them, he felt his grin widen. It would be fine to be a little late to the office, he decided. 

"Did I tell you about my plans with the chocolate sauce?" he asked.

Sakura laughed and Itachi arched a brow. 

“What happened to the dice?” asked Sakura, looking around.

“What dice?” asked Shisui stupidly, still a bit starstruck from the night before.

Itachi suddenly glared at him hard, and Shisui closed his eyes, cursing his own post-lust-satisfied stupidity.

“I fucking knew it,” said Sakura.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
